


Naughty Boys Need Punishments

by mychemicallyromance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: Frank stormed through the door as he was fuming at Gerard for ruining a meeting with his boss, for fuck sakes, and he’s told his baby to not send him naughty pictures, especially when his fucking boss was around, almost looming over his shoulder as they talked. There were plenty of rules that Gerard had broken that day; he sent naughty pictures, he was touching himself, he was playing with their toys, and Frank was sure that he had came without permission by the time he had gotten home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the one and only, chemicalcandy. ily bb

Frank stormed through the door as he was fuming at Gerard for ruining a meeting with his _boss_ , for fuck sakes, and he’s told his baby to _not_ send him naughty pictures, especially when his fucking boss was around, almost looming over his shoulder as they talked. There were plenty of rules that Gerard had broken that day; he sent naughty pictures, he was touching himself, he was playing with their toys, and Frank was sure that he had came without permission by the time he had gotten home. As he was kicking off his boots and hanging his coat up, he heard obvious noises of pleasure coming from the bedroom, and he smirked as he realized what Gerard had in store for all the rule-breaking he dared to make. Frank walked closer towards the bedroom door, quietly putting his ear near the wood, listening to Gerard’s quiet whines and a buzzing noise that was from the vibrator.

Frank placed his hand on the doorknob, debating on whether to wait or open the door, but he ended up choosing the latter. When he walked inside the bedroom, he noticed that Gerard had a cock ring on, the vibrator deep in his ass, and he was pinching his own nipples. His cock looked red, leaking his come, and his moans were whiny, it all made Frank’s cock twitch inside of his pants, wanting to be a part of Gerard’s pleasure. Frank coughed, getting Gerard’s attention, and the man looked at him with half lidded eyes, a smirk was on his face as he stared at Frank. Gerard bit his lip as he slid his hands up and down his chest, occasionally pinching his nipples, and another hand going down where the vibrator was to pump it in and out. Fuck, he was perfect, Frank thought as he continued to stare at his baby boy.

“Tsk, tsk.” Frank shook his head, licking his lips, and stepping closer to his baby boy. “You know, I didn’t appreciate what you did today, Gee.” Frank reached towards the vibrator in his ass, pulling it out quickly, and he ignored the gasp that came out of Gerard’s mouth. “I was going to come home, help you with your problem, maybe lick your asshole, _hmm_? Would you have liked that? To feel my tongue?” Gerard nodded. “It’s too late now...You know what comes now, don’t you?”

“I-I get punished?” Gerard asked, batting his eyelashes, forcing innocence upon his round face. Gerard bit his lip as he looked up at his lover. “Daddy, I was _lonely_. My...my princess parts needed you, and I didn’t know how _long_ you were going to be away today.”

“You knew I was only going to be a few hours,” Frank said, walking even closer towards Gerard until he was on top of him. “We could’ve had so much fun, baby, but you ruined it. Now, you need punishment.”

“B-but...” Gerard tried, but Frank placed a finger on his lips to hush his baby. Frank took away his finger and replaced it with his lips, slowly kissing him, leaving the kiss brief and teasing. Frank got off Gerard all together to flip him over; Frank spread Gerard’s cheeks, admiring his hole that was used few minutes ago by a dildo, and he clicked his tongue as his other hand smacked his cheeks hard, leaving a red hand print.

Frank slid a finger into his baby boy, feeling how tight he still was made him want him even more, but he still neededtopunishment for his act of disobedience. Frank pulled his fingers out; he started to undress himself, pulling his belt out from his jean’s loops, and dropping it onto the bed for later uses. After he was fully undressed, he admired Gerard one more time before grabbing the belt. The belt was pretty thick leather, so Frank knew it would hurt. That was his goal with his punishment.

The first hit was hard, earning a gasp from the man below him. “O-one, Daddy,” he said, biting his lip from doing any other noise. Daddy preferred him to be quiet besides a few gasps and his counting, and he made it harder if he moaned or made any other noise, or if he forgot to say the number.

The second one came down harder than the first. “Two! Daddy, how many more?” he asked. Spankings weren’t his favorite punishment, but he’s glad Daddy didn’t choose other forms of punishment. Sometimes Daddy would punish him by not touching him or letting him come.

“You have three more,” Frank said, two came down faster and harder than the others, almost making Gerard lose his place. The next one came down again before Gerard could thank him for the past two, but he could tell his ass was extremely red from the hits. “I’m glad you already have that cock ring on, baby, because if you didn’t, then I would have to hear you bitch and bitch about it.”

“I’m sorry, daddy, I was just horny and I needed you so, so bad,” Gerard whined, wanting to be touched so goddamn bad by him, and he was wanting to feel Frank’s strong hand on his cock, stroking him, wanting to feel his thick cock deep in his ass, fucking him so, so good. “I just missed your cock inside of me. I love when your cock touches my prostate, fucking me so good, daddy. I love how thick you are, making it burn when you first slide into my tight, little hole. God, that’s all I wanted. I wanted to show you how much I needed you, daddy. I didn’t mean any harm, you see, I was just needing your touch. Please, daddy? Can you please, please touch me?”

“God, you have such a dirty mouth,” Frank said, smacking his ass again before flipping him over. “You need to shut the fuck up before I gag you or punish you even _further_. Do you got that, you fucking slut?”

“Daddy, _please_ , I’m sorry for touching myself, but I just need—” Gerard tried but was gently smacked across the face to shut him up. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but enough to shut him up and made him whimper a little.

“Shut up.” Frank sighed, walked over towards their dresser to pull out handcuffs. “Should I get a gag too?” he teased, shutting the dresser drawer closed. Gerard shook his head at the question and automatically gave his wrists to Frank for him to cuff each arm to the bed but Frank pushed them down, sitting the cuffs onto the bed.

“I thought you were going to handcuff me to the bed?” Gerard asked, a confused look on his face as he sat up and looked down at the cuffs, then looked up at Frank.

“I am, but right now, I want you to choke on my dick,” Frank bluntly said to him, grabbing his hair and pushing him until he was on his knees, his mouth was open and waiting to taste and feel Frank’s cock on his tongue, to taste the salty pre-come. Gerard was made to suck cock, they both knew that, and Gerard loved it. Gerard loved it when Frank would fuck his mouth, tell him how much of a slut he is, and he loves when Frank yanks his hair to push him further down onto his cock. He loves the way Frank’s thick and long, and he must say he _is_ a size queen when it comes to dicks and pleasure. The bigger the better.

“God, I’m so lucky to have a whore; one who’s ready to get down on their knees and fuckin’ suck it like a porn star, baby,” Frank said, holding Gerard’s hair and guiding him, and setting the pace that he preferred. Gerard did some sinful shit as he sucked him, he was pressing his tongue against the sensitive spots, sucking harder, and trying his best to deepthroat. “Fuck, Gee. You love sucking my cock, don’t you? Love tasting my come, huh?”

Gerard hummed around Frank, loving the moan that came out of his lips, his mouth was wet and open, and his eyes were filled with lust as their eyes met. Frank felt Gerard dig his tongue into his slit, a hand massaging his balls gently. Gerard’s tongue was wicked, he knew all the sensitive places, places where it’d push him over the edge. “God, fucking _shit_ , Gee,” Frank moan loudly, wanting to just come down Gerard’s throat but also wanting to fuck his tight little ass. Frank pushed him off with a whine, pulling him up so their lips could touch, and Frank could taste himself as they kissed madly, tongues sliding together smoothly.

“I wanna fuck you, baby,” Frank said, his hand was in the older man’s hair, gripping it slightly to keep him still. “Do you wanna sit on my cock, huh? You wanna ride me so _fucking_ good?” His free hand rested on Gerard’s cheek, stroking it, waiting for the answer he knows he will get.

“Yes.” Gerard nodded, already walking towards the bed and laid down, spreading his legs wide for his daddy. Frank took a deep breath, loving the way Gerard showed his body towards him. They trusted each other so much, that they knew the other wouldn’t judge them, wouldn’t _actually_ hurt each other either. They both knew they loved being in this mindset, loved the role playing, the name calling, and just everything about it.

“Beg,” Frank said, a smirk was plastered on his face as he looked at his baby, looking down at the cock ring that was still wrapped around Gerard’s cock. “Beg for my cock.”

Gerard’s face went bright red and he let out a whine. “I want your thick cock, please? Daddy? You fuck me so good, just _please_!”

“That all you got?” Frank loved to tease Gerard until he was a mess, a sobbing and pleading mess. If Frank drew it out enough, Gerard would be on his knees sobbing for Frank to fuck him like the slut he is. There have been plenty of times where Gerard would be left in a room by himself, horny, lonely, and desperate for a single touch, but Frank would deny him. “C’mon, baby, you can do _way_ better than that...”

“Daddy, I’m horny! I don’t wanna beg. I want you to fuck my tight asshole, please?” Gerard begged, almost sobbing and itching to touch himself because the cock ring around him started to hurt him, he needed to fucking come _so bad_. “Fuck me. Fuck me _now!_ ” he demanded, starting to lean up to reach for Frank but he was quickly pushed back down and his cheek was smacked.

“You have a dirty fucking mouth,” Frank hissed, grabbing Gerard’s wrists and the cuffs. “There are so many dirty, dirty things I want to do to you. God, I want to _destroy_ you, baby.” Frank watched as Gerard tested the cuffs and let out a whimper.

“Daddy, I need you to fuck me,” Gerard whined, his hips thrusting up into nothing; Frank noticed that his body was flushed red, so was his cock, and he was so whiny and his cock was leaking, and Gerard’s breathing was heavy.

Frank became quiet as he went to grab the lube, and he squirted it on his fingers. Frank smirked as he gently brought his finger towards Gerard’s hole, rubbing his ring finger before pushing into him. It wasn’t too long before another finger was inserted into him. Frank fucked his hole quickly with his fingers, loving the tiny noises Gerard produced every time his prostate was touched. Frank inserted another finger and he leaned down to lick Gerard’s balls quickly, taking him off guard. It wasn’t until too long Gerard begging again to be fucked by Frank’s cock.

“Daddy, please, I need you!” Gerard whined again, his hips meeting Frank’s fingers as they fucked him so well. Frank growled and pulled his fingers out of him, lining his cock up after lubing it up, and slamming inside of Gerard. Gerard let out a loud gasp and he moaned quietly, muttering a quiet, “fuck.”

Frank didn’t start out slow, he started out fast and hard, loving the way Gerard would gasp, cry out, and moan, and he would beg for more. Gerard had no filter when they fucked; he would say anything that came to mind, would moan for more, curse and carry on about how Frank fucks him so good. Frank pulled all the way out and shoved back in hard. Frank watched Gerard, loving the way his mouth opened and he had no shame.

“D-daddy, I-I thought you wanted me to ride you?” Gerard gritted out between his teeth, biting his lip one the words were out of his mouth. He forced his eyes open to look at Frank, loving the faces he was making as he continued to thrust in and out of him. “Let me sit on your cock, please.”

Frank groaned and nodded, pulling out and uncuffing Gerard. Frank laid on his back, helping Gerard get on top of him. Gerard immediately sat on Frank’s cock, setting a fast pace to pleasure them both, wanting Frank to come so he could too, and then Frank grabbed Gerard’s hands and the cuffs to cuff them back; Frank grabbed Gerard’s hips to thrust faster than before. Frank sneaked a hand between them, taking the cock ring off, and loving the happy noise Gerard let out.

“Am I able to come, daddy?” Gerard asked, still jumping on Frank’s cock.

“No.” Frank was the first one to come with a lout groan, his hips stilling as he gripped Gerard’s, holding him still. Frank smiled smugly as he lifted Gerard off of him, laying him down as Frank went to get a rag to clean them both up.

“Daddy…please? It hurts,” Gerard said, looking up at Frank with his doe eyes, batting his eyes to get Frank to let him.

“What would you like me to do?” Frank asked, looking down at him. “Tell me.”

“I-I don’t know...”

“Want me to lick your ass? Would you like it if I held you open, licked your hole, and tasted you?” Frank asked, getting closer to Gerard again, helping him roll over until he was on all fours. Frank had spread his cheek, admiring his hole, and watching as his come was leaking out. He felt some kind of ownership as he watched it drip, making his mouth water as he leaned forward to lick at Gerard’s hole, teasing it with the tip of his tongue, making Gerard mewl and thrust back against his tongue. Frank pulled back and asked, “Do you want this?”

“Yes, please,” Gerard told him, looking behind him to see Frank go back to licking him again. Frank licked broad strokes against him, his hand that was holding him open had his fingers dig into him, holding him further open. Frank inserted to fingers so easily, along side his tongue, tongue and finger fucking him so good. He was _so_ fucking close to losing it.

“You gonna come, baby?” Frank asked, teasing him slowly to drive him mad.” Are you going to come for me?” Gerard nodded, whimpering a bit. “Come.”

It only took a few more licks before Gerard was coming so hard he couldn’t see straight, his legs became jelly, and he felt like he was dying, but in a good way. He wouldn’t mind if this is how it ended, but he knew he was thinking stupidly. He finally came down from his high when he felt Frank uncuff him, lay him down, and clean him up good.

Gerard looked up at him, a smile was on his face. “I missed you,” he said, reaching for Frank before he walked away. “Come here. Cuddle me.” Gerard turned a bit whiny after sex, loving to be cuddled afterwards, and he loved when he felt Frank’s strong arms wrap around him to keep him close.

Frank crawled towards him on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. “I love you,” Frank said, slightly pinching Gerard’s ass in a playful way.

“Love you too,” Gerard muttered, dozing off to sleep.


End file.
